Roller Coaster
by catlover606
Summary: When Austin goes to his beach house for a week he doesn't expect to meet a girl, let alone fall in love with one.


I put my last suitcase in the bed of my truck before I climb into the drivers seat. I turn my keys and I feel my truck start up. I put it into reverse and I pull out of my driveway. I drive down the road and turn onto the street heading to the highway. I see the ramp to get on to the highway and start heading for the beach. I push the button for the radio and this hip-hop music starts playing and I switch the channel to a country station. I startmoving my head in tune to the music and then start singing along. I crank my window down and I feel the breeze start blowing my slightly long hair in all sorts of directions. I get lost in my own thoughts and I miss basically the whole next song but I come out of it just in time to sing my favorite part of my favorite song.

* * *

**_And with all the things we said_**

**_What I just can't get past Is the way we let it end_**

**_Now I'm wonderin' where she is_**

**_Knowin' I can't get that goodbye back_**

**_And we spent that week wide open_**

**_Upside down beside the ocean I didn't know where it was goin'_**

**_Just tryin' to keep my heart on the tracks_**

**_I should've known that kind of feelin'_**

**_Would last longer than that week did_**

**_Blown away and barely breathin'_**

**_Sunday came and it was over_**

**_Now she's got me twisted_**

**_Like an old beach roller coaster_**

**_She's like a song playin' over and over_**

**_In my mind, where I still hold her_**

**_I had the chance and I should've told her_**

**_When we spent that week wide open_**

**_Upside down beside the ocean_**

**_I should've known where it was goin'_**

**_Still tryin' to keep my heart on the tracks_**

**_And I should've known that kind of feelin'_**

**_Would last longer than that week did_**

**_Blown away and barely breathin'_**

**_When Sunday came and it was over_**

**_Now she's got me twisted,_**  
**_Yeah, I'm still twisted_**

**_Like that old beach roller coaster_**

**_Like that old beach roller coaster_**

* * *

I see my exit and I merge into the lane closest to the exit and then go down the ramp for my exit. I continue driving down the road and then I turn onto the street for the beach and the ocean breeze fills my nose. I see the clear blue water and the pure white/gold sand and my face lights up involuntarily. I start looking for the name of the beach house that I'm going to be staying in for a week. I finally see it and I pull into the driveway, cut the engine and push my door open and step out of the truck. I go up the two stairs, and pull my key out of my pocket and unlock the door. I stand in the doorway and look at the mess I left last year. Empty beer bottles and cans, empty bags of chips, dishes in the sink, and trash in the toilet. My nose wrinkles because of the smell of vomit and year old urine on the floor. I sigh because I know that if I want to go to the beach I have to clean up my mess. I carefully step around the urine and head towards the bedroom to see the state of it, and surprisingly it was spotless from any mess. I lightly cheer and then head back out to the truck. I go to the bed and lift out my two suitcases and my one case of beer and my one bottle of Bacardi. I bring the suitcases into the bedroom and then I bring the beer and Bacardi into the kitchen. I walk over to the grocery store and buy some cleaning supplies. I walk back and look longingly at the beach. I get to work on the bathroom and then the living room. I finish with those and then decide to just throw away the dishes since I know I won't be able to scrape off the crusty food. I turn slowly to make sure that I didn't miss anything and then go into the bedroom to change into my swimsuit. I come out of my room in my yellow trunks a white skin guard and my sandals. I lock up the house and then shove my keys into my pocket. I go over to my truck to get my surfboard. I look both ways to make sure no cars are coming and then cross the street. As soon as I step onto the beach I feel the hot sand seep through the holes in my shoes. The sun is just starting to come up as I make my way into the water. The water is refreshing against my warm skin. I spend about three hours surfing and then I get out of the water to head back to the house when I see her.

* * *

**I don't own "Roller Coaster" by Luke Bryan or do I own Austin and Ally.**


End file.
